nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nickelodeon firsts and achievements
Nickelodeon is notable for being the first cable network meant for children. But the network has also has its own significant achievements and firsts, as well as those for its motion picture label, listed below. Firsts and achievements 1970s * 1977 - First cable network aimed at children, founded as Pinwheel and renamed Nickelodeon in 1979 * 1979 - First Nickelodeon series to end: Nickel Flicks 1980s * 1986 - First Nickelodeon game show: Double Dare * 1988 - First video game based on a Nickelodeon show: Double Dare for the NES * 1989 ** First Nickelodeon original sitcom: Hey Dude ** First Nick Jr. original series: Eureeka's Castle 1990s * 1990 - First production studio: Nickelodeon Studios Florida * 1991 - First three Nicktoons: Doug, Rugrats, and The Ren & Stimpy Show, in that order * 1992 - First comic book based on a Nickelodeon show: The Ren & Stimpy Show, published by Marvel Comics * 1996 - First film released by Nickelodeon Movies: Harriet the Spy * 1997 - First film based on a live-action Nickelodeon show: Good Burger * 1998 ** First film based on a Nicktoon: The Rugrats Movie ** First traditionally-animated film to gross over $100 million in the United States, not created by : The Rugrats Movie *1999 - First crossover: "Ghost Story" 2000s * 2000 - First Noggin original series: Oobi * 2001 - First CGI-animated film released by Nickelodeon Movies: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * 2002 ** First studio to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature: Nickelodeon Movies for Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ** First CGI Nicktoon: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ** First Nickelodeon series based on a film: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ** First Nickelodeon film in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio: The Wild Thornberrys Movie * 2003 ** First Nicktoon-based film to be nominated for an Academy Award: The Wild Thornberrys Movie for Best Original Song (also the studio's first Golden Globe nomination) ** First crossover film: Rugrats Go Wild * 2005 ** First Nickelodeon film to win an Academy Award: Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events for Best Makeup ** First art-house documentary film: Mad Hot Ballroom ** First flash-animated Nicktoon: The X's * 2009 ** First Nickelodeon film not distributed by Paramount Pictures: Hotel for Dogs ** First Nickelodeon film to receive a PG-13 rating: Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging ** First Nickelodeon film to be released in the IMAX format: The Spiderwick Chronicles 2010s * 2010 ** First live-action Nicktoon film: The Last Airbender ** First Nickelodeon film to use stereoscopic 3D: The Last Airbender * 2011 - First motion-capture animated film: The Adventures of Tintin * 2012 - First American-released Nickelodeon film to earn a PG-13 rating: Fun Size * 2015 - First 2D animated film since and in stereoscopic 3D: The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * 2019 - First theatrical film based on a Nick Jr. series: Dora and the Lost City of Gold Category:Lists